bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal Demons
The Infernal Demons are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by Bayonetta during a Climax Attack. Bayonetta made a pact with these demons to help her fight and hunt down Angels. However, this power comes at a high price. Upon a witch's death, she is forced to fulfill the contract, and her soul is dragged down to Inferno. In Bayonetta, the demons were originally as Bayonetta's allies against the angels that impeded her path. However, as part of the plot in Bayonetta 2 ''involves Bayonetta travelling to Inferno itself to rescue Jeanne from a demon summon gone wrong, the Infernal Demons were freed from her control and attempt to destroy the Umbra Witches. Infernal Affinity (Temporary) Affinity's Demon Version. But Only Appearance in The Eyes Of Bayonetta artbook and Bayonetta: Bloody Fate's Prologue Scene. Madama Butterfly '''Bayonetta Summon': E VARMA - First Elder Madama Butterfly is the demoness Bayonetta has made her contract with and is the source of most of her Wicked Weaves. When not in combat, her silhouette can be seen as Bayonetta's shadow. When executing a double jump, her wings manifest to add more height in her jumps. Apart from use in movement and Wicked Weaves, Madama Butterfly's limbs are summoned during several Torture and Climax Attacks (mainly against Applauds and Affinities) in the first game. Her arms are also summoned against Sapientia, guiding the monstrous Auditio towards Phantasmaraneae. If a counter attack is performed on an Inspired, multiple arm-limbs will appear and beat the angel to death. The demoness returns Bayonetta 2 ''and takes more of a corporeal form. Instead of just her hands and feet, her head is seen piercing enemies in a headbutt motion during Umbran Climax and she is even fully manifested to punch an out of control Gomorrah. Madama Butterfly also takes part in new Climax attacks against angels such as Valiance and even against Temperantia where she is briefly controllable. Madama Styx Madama Styx is the demon that Jeanne has made her own pact with, acting as the source of her supernatural abilities. She possess the same abilities as Madama Butterfly and functions identically during gameplay, although her limbs are colored in shades of pink and white, rather than black and purple. In ''Bayonetta 2, Jeanne uses Madama Styx's limbs in a joint Punish attack with Bayonetta against a Belief. From observable gameplay of Tag Climax mode, it is shown that Jeanne is able to fully summon Madama Styx by the use of Umbran Climax. However, after Jeanne's soul is dragged to Inferno, it seems likely that this demon will have an appearance and will likely battle against Bayonetta. Gomorrah * Bayonetta Summon: AVAVAGO - Thunders * Jeanne Summon: OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping In the first game, Gomorrah is summoned as the Climax Attack of Beloved, appearing behind the giant angel and snapping it up in its massive jaws. The demon proceeds to repeatedly bite down on the unfortunate warrior, before completely obliterating it with a final powerful chomp. It is later summoned against Father Balder, attempting its usual attack on the Lumen Sage. Unfortunately, Balder is able to counter Gomorrah's assault by jamming its jaws with a sphere of energy. He proceeds to exit the orb and smash Gomorrah's mouth shut on it, finishing off the wounded demon by breaking its neck. In Bayonetta 2, Gomorrah is shown to have survived when it is summoned against to finish off a Belief in a similar fashion to a Beloved the first game. However, the portal fails to close and Gomorrah seizes the chance to escape from Bayonetta's control and attack her with it's full body. In the process of sending Jeanne to Inferno, the demon gives Bayonetta no choice but to fight against her former demonic ally who will not stand a 'pet' that won't obey her. As the long battle comes to a conclusion, Bayonetta summons a new demon and uses it to smash Gomorrah into the ground. Both demons vanish and Gomorrah's fate is unknown. Malphas * '''Bayonetta Summon': AGRAA ORS - Moon of Darkness * Jeanne Summon: ADRPAN - Cast down In the first game, Malphas is first unleashed as a Climax Attack on Fortitudo, slamming the draconic Auditio against a large rock and repeatedly pecking his face. The demon finishes it's attack with a blow so fierce it punches through Fortitudo's head and shatters the rock behind it. Malphas is later used for the Climax Attack of Inspired, where it lands on the angel before it can attack the summoner. Malphas regards the twitching angel for a moment before grabbing the Inspired by its throat and ripping its head off. It devours the Inspired's head before returning to Inferno. In Bayonetta 2, Malphas is shown briefly as Bayonetta appears to use her hair to summon Malphas' wings to help her fly in a battle against another Infernal Demon, Gomorrah. These wings are later utilised in battles with the Masked Lumen Sage. Also, when using the Umbran Climax with the Rakshasa swords, Malphas swoops down onto the battlefield, eliminating most enemies that have spawned. Hekatoncheir * Bayonetta Summon: AFFA IADA NAPTA - The empty lord's sword * Jeanne Summon: ZNRZA - I swear * Weapon Affinity: Unnamed Hammer Hekatoncheir makes its first appearance by being summoned three times against Temperantia in the first game. It seizes the Audito and pulls off his arms one by one as Bayonetta deals more damage. The giant's final use against Temperantia is to repeatedly punch his exposed face, with the final blow literally flattening Temperantia's face into his chest. Hekatoncheir is also used against the Golem miniboss where it's hands enact a short game of volleyball with the orb-like construct. Unfortunately, its last pair of limbs fails a return, causing the Golem to lamely bounce on the ground. The demon then resorts to simply pummeling it to destruction. Hekatoncheir makes a reappearance in Bayonetta 2, being summoned as the Umbran Climax attack for the new large hammer weapon. It acts in a similar way to Madama Butterfly, being summoned through a portal to make large punches and thrusts Scolopendra * Bayonetta Summon: TELOC VOVIM - Dragon of death * Jeanne Summon: OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping Scolopendra is used against Iustitia, after the latter's final failed attack on the summoner. The demon coils around the Auditio and constricts, reducing Iustitia to a bloody ball. Scolopendra is later summoned against Father Balder in another attempt to slay the Lumen Sage. For a moment, it seems that the demon has overcome Balder's energy shield, but Balder proceeds to detonate the collected energy and tears Scolopendra to pieces. Phantasmaraneae * Bayonetta Summon: IZAZAZ PIADPH - Framed in the depths of my jaws * Jeanne Summon: EMNA OL OXEX RACLIR - Herein I make you vomit and weep Phantasmaraneae is summoned against Sapientia, who is forced to the fiery spider by Madama Butterfly's arms. The demon proceeds to slash Sapientia, ripping off one of his horns and part of his face. Later in the battle, Phantasmaraneae repeats its attack, taking off the Auditio's other horn. The massive spider is unleashed once more to finish off the battered angel, trapping him on a web in the whirlpool he created. As Sapientia struggles to free himself, smaller versions of Phantasmaraneae approach him and tear his body to shreds, leaving only his head. This is the only time Phantasmaraneae is summoned, other than brief appearances in the last boss fight against Jeanne. Phantasmaraneae is encountered in the depths of Inferno in Bayonetta 2. Here, Bayonetta must overcome her former ally who utilises fire-based explosions and slashes for attacks. Phantasmaraneae has a similar appearance to Phantom, a demon boss from Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2 ''and this was confirmed to be intention by ''Bayonetta director Hideki Kamiya. Little Devils The Infernal Bad Boys, loyal to Little King Zero. Summoned by using the Infernal Communicator Bayonetta is able to temporarily contract the "Little Devils", calling upon their power to attack her foes. They require at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to summon and once activated will attack Bayonetta's enemies, adding to her combo score. Though their damage is low they have a decent stagger rate and can keep smaller Angels off-balance, allowing for extended combos. While active the "Little Devils" slowly drain the magic gauge. Little King Zero King to the Little Devils, he is an unlockable playable character, unlocked when the Lost Chapter is completed. While playing as him, he has the disadvantage of being killed in only two hits, but moves much faster than Jeanne or Bayonetta. He can also summon The Little Devils without the use of an accessory. Queen Sheba * Bayonetta Summon: TELOC VOVIM AGRAA ORS TABA ORS AVAVAGO- The fallen one of the Moon of Darkness, let her be governed by that which thunders * Jeanne Summon: EMNA OL ADRPAN ADNA ZNRZA OXEX RACLIR - I herein make you cast down swear your obedience and vomit weeping Fittingly for such a powerful being, Queen Sheba is only called forth at the climax of the battle against Jubileus, The Creator. The massive demoness rises before the weakened goddess, kisses her fist, and delivers a massive punch that shatters Jubileus' shield, seperates her soul from her physical body and sends it flying into the sun. As stated in the Book of Infernal Demons, most witches would just die at the mere attempt to summon Queen Sheba due to her being too powerful. This fact shows clearly the strength and skill of Bayonetta. However, she didn't call this demon all by herself, as the summoned Queen Sheba forms out of black and white hair - the latter coming from Jeanne, who is relatively equal to Bayonetta in strength. Labolas '' named Labolas.]] * Bayonetta Summon: ARDGESTO - Invoke * Jeanne Summon: Labolas serves as Gomorrah's replacement. He is also the demon who was used to knock Gomorrah out after he attacked Bayonetta in the World of Chaos prologue. The demon is used in Climax attacks against angels such as Urbane and is also summoned by Bayonetta to fight Fortitudo in her battle with the Masked Lumen Sage. The Sage dispatches of it quickly by throwing his weapon into it's head. Umbran Climax Demons Unnamed Bat Demon Weapon Affinity: Rakshasa (Hands) This demon is seen during the Umbran Climax showcases. It takes the form of a four winged bat with multiple eyes and long sharp teeth. When summoned it drops from above with a screech and claws/lands on the enemy. Unnamed Frog Demon Weapon Affinity: Alruna This demon is seen during the Umbran Climax showcases. It takes the form of a large purple crowned bullfrog. Its attacks consist of using its spiked tongue to draw enemies in or eating them and spitting them out at the other enemies. It can also appear from below to lash at enemies with its tongue. Unnamed Hydra Demon Weapon Affinity: Undine (Hands and Feet), Love is Blue (Feet) This demon is seen during the Umbran Climax showcases. It takes the form of a multi-headed Hydra like demon. Its attacks consist of snaking out and hitting the target or it will lash out and bite the enemy; if the enemy is in the air it will maul them in the air. Unnamed Unicorn Demon Weapon Affinity: Rakshasa (Feet) This demon is seen during the "Did You Miss Me" Trailer. It takes the form of a demonic fanged unicorn, with a gigantic red sword replacing its horn. Its attacks consist of slashing and launching enemies with its sword. Notable Demons These are demons that are mentioned iin-game but are not actually seen. They are found in the description of the weapons used by Bayonetta and Jeanne. *'Ashura' - The demon god of war. His Heart pulses within Shuraba. *'Kulshedra' - A serpent demon who's spirit was sealed into the weapon bearing it's name. *'Vritra' - Like Kulshedra, this snake-like demon is sealed into an appropriate whip weapon. *'Durga' - A demon said to bear many arms, this demon likely mastered fire and electric magic. *'Kali' - Much like Durga, this demon also has a thousand arms and proficiency in fire and lightning. *'Odette' - A demon witch that made a pact with the demon queen Odile to skate among the ice of Cocytus. It is unknown if she was formerly an Umbran Witch. *'Odile' - A demon queen, may have been a demoness as the description for Odette mentions the latter making a pact with the former. *'Karen' - A demon whom was banished to Lake Cocytus to dance for all eternity. *'Lt. Col. Kilgore' - A bloodthirsty army veteran who's reputation for death lead him to hell. *'Col. Slade' - An unfortunate army colonel who traded his eyesight to save his troops only to be betrayed by the contract demon into trading his soul. *'Sai Fung' - An avian demon, Sai Fung is one of the two fastest birds in Inferno. *'Tang Lung' - Tang Lung is one of the fastest birds of Inferno. Demon Bird.jpg Hekatoncheir.jpg Queen Sheba.jpg Scolopendra 2.jpg Bayonetta's Phantom.jpg Gommorah.jpg|Gomorrah in Bayonetta 1 tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do1_1280.png|Digital Render of Madama Butterfly tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do2_1280.png tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do3_1280.png tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do8_1280.png tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do4_1280.png tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do5_1280.png tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do6_1280.png tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do7_1280.png Untitled2.png|Bayonetta summons what appears to be the tongue of the reptile-like Demon with the Umbran Climax. Untitled1.png|Bayonetta summons the bat-like Demon with the Umbran Climax. Untitled8.png|Bayonetta summons the bat-like Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled3.png|Bayonetta summons the multi-headed Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled.png|Bayonetta summons the multi-headed Demon with Umbran Climax. Untitled5.png|Bayonetta summons a new Demon with Umbran Climax. 81zQQiIeGNL._SL1280_.jpg|Bayonetta summons Labolas with Umbran Climax. New Demon.jpg|Bayonetta summons Labolas to battle against The Masked Lumen Sage's Fortitudo. b2_ss_0531_010.png|Labolas vs. Fortitudo Screenshot (1).png|Bayonetta summons the bat-like Demon with the Umbran Climax. Screenshot (2).png|The tongue of a bull-frog like Demon. Screenshot (4).png Screenshot (5).png|It spits out the enemies it's eaten. img-23.png|An Infernal Demon. Gomorrah-ScolopendraConcept.png|Concept art of Gomorrah and Scolopendra. Malphas-ButterflyConcept.png|Concept art of Malphas and Madama Butterfly. Phantasmaranae-HekatoncheirConcept.png|Concept art of Phantasmaraneae and Hekatoncheir Crow 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Malphas Crow 2.jpg|Jeanne's Malphas Hekaton 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Hekatoncheir Hekaton 2.jpg|Jeanne's Hekatoncheir Phantom 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Phantasmaraneae Phantom.jpg|Jeanne's Phatasmaraneae Scolopendra 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Scolopendra White Centipede.jpg|Jeanne's Scolopendra GomorrahBlackGallery.png|Bayonetta's Gomorrah GomorrahWhiteGallery.png|Jeanne's Gomorrah BookofInfernal Demons.png|Book of Infernal Demons Gomorrah Bloody Fate.png|Gomorrah - Bloody Fate Scolopendra Bloody Fate.png|Scolopendra - Bloody Fate Hekatoncheir Bloody Fate.png|Hekatoncheir vs Temperantia - Bloody Fate Demonic Alphabet.jpg|Demonic Alphabet Book of Infernal Demons Concept Art.jpg|Book of Infernal Demons Concept Art Gomorrah Concept and Render.jpg|Gomorrah Concept Art/Render Gomorrah Summon Concept Art.jpg|Gomorrah Summon Concept Art Malpahs Concept and Render.jpg|Malphas Concept Art/Render Etymology *'Madama Butterfly' is the main focus of the opera of the same name. In the 1890s, she was a Japanese woman from Nagasaki who renounced her culture and was the fiancée of a US Naval Officer, only to have been cheated on and committed seppuku (honorable suicide). *'Madama Styx' is named from the goddess Styx, who ruled the river in hell known as the River Styx. *'Gomorrah' is one of the four cities in the Bible destroyed by Yahweh for its sinner population. It is the sister city to Sodom. *'Malphas' is a Great President of Hell in Christian Demonology, known to have the form of a crow. *'Hekatoncheir' are the three, hundred-armed, fifty-headed giants of ancient Greek myth, claimed to be even more powerful than the known Titans. Along with Cerberus, they also guarded the gates of Hades. *'Scolopendra' is a genus of centipede and is loosely related to the Gigapede boss of Devil May Cry 3. How it is a being from Inferno and is based off of the Japanese Mukade, references Japanese mythical lore that they represent evil, and how the Great Kanto Earthquake of 1928 was caused by demonic mukade having recently escaped from the depths of hell. *'Phantasmaraneae' heavily references Phantom, both of them being huge lava based spiders. Devil May Cry was also directed by Hideki Kamiya, and they're implied to be the same type of demon. *'Queen Sheba' is also known as Queen of Sheba, who was the woman who ruled the ancient kingdom of Sheba and is referred to in Habeshan history, the Hebrew Bible, the New Testament, and the Qur'an. *'Labolas' is named for Glasya-Labolas, in demonology, he is a high president of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of demons. He is depicted as a dog with the wings of a gryphon. Trivia *'Malphas' has a large moon decoration on his head, suggesting that he worked very closely with the Umbran Witches and might even be their most summoned demon. *'Phantasmaraneae' is the first known demon to have children. *Strangely, all Infernal Demons Climax sequences are addressed as Torture Attack (TA) at the combo point multiplier, even for the Climax Sequences that do not kill the enemy (for example, Balder's Climax Sequences). This may be because, commonly, all their attacks result in extensive damage to the Angels that Bayonetta sets it upon. *It is unknown if the Infernal Demons are able to talk until the sequel. *As part of the Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume, modeled after lead female character of the Mario Franchise Princess Peach, several of Bayonetta's infernal demon summons have been re-skinned with Bowser, the main antagonist of the Mario franchise, in mind. Most notably Madama Butterfly's arms and legs are replaced with Bowser's arms and legs.Bayonetta Wii U - Link/Samus/Princess Peach Costumes Gameplay References Category:Characters Category:Techniques Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Demons